Ichigo's Betrayal
by KisshuxIchigo
Summary: Ichigo's been sent to spy on the aliens but when its time for her to go back to the mews will she even want to?
1. Ichigo's Mission

The young girl ran down the dimly lit street. Her red hair flying behind her as she turned a corner. He had been chasing her for a little over an hour, slowly she stopped. Leaning against the wall next to her she let out a sigh of relief, "Finally, he's stopped chasing me!" she said happily."Koneko-chan?" she heard the words echo through the alleyway. "Kisshu, leave me alone!"she exclaimed growing scared.

"But Koneko-chan I have chased you all the way here. Can't you at least listen to me?" the green haired alien asked as he emerged from the shadows."No. I have been working all day, and i'm tired. So just leave before I have to transform and fight you!" Ichigo almost yelled at the alien. Kisshu smirked, "Fine, then I will leave for now, but you might want to keep an eye on that tree huger of yours..." He said as he disappeared."Kisshu!" She yelled after him, only for her words to be lost in the wind.

**The Next Day At Cafe Mew Mew**

Ichigo was back to her normal routine of cleaning dishes and attending to customers. _If Kisshu shows up here again I will kick his butt back to his planet!_ Ichigo thought as she worked. "Ichigo seems a bit lost in thought today." Zakuro said to the other mews as they watched her work. "Maybe we should go talk to her!" Pudding exclaimed excitedly."No, I think we should just leave her alone for now." Zakuro said plainly as she walked away.

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled from across the cafe. This startled the mew causing her to drop one of the dishes she was serving. "What's so important that you had to yell at me!?" Ichigo questioned him.

"Follow me." Ryou said simply as he lead her to the basement. When they got to the basement Ryou led her to a small table with multiple types of what looked like medicine on it."What's all of this?" Ichigo asked confused.

Ryou picked up the bottle nearest him and took out one pill. "This" Ryou said, "Will change the appearance of your human and mew form for at least twelve hours at a time."Ichigo stared at him blankly, "Why will I need that?" she asked. Ryou looked at her seriously, "Because you must go to the aliens and join their side." Ichigo stood there gaping at him,"W-why do I need to join them!?" she managed to say."You didn't let me finish,"

Ryou said still looking serious "Masaya has gone missing, and-" Ichigo cut in, "Masaya has gone missing!?" She exclaimed with a look of horror. Ryou was beginning to get annoyed, "Let me finish!"

Ichigo nodded startled by his outburst. "The aliens have been attacking more then usual and I think they might have been the ones to take him." He explained carefully."And I need you to go to their side and spy for a while until we've found him. You can use these pills to change your form and look more like one of them, if they have any questions just say Deep Blue sent you." Ryou told her.

Ichigo still trying to decide how to take this news slowly nodded. Ryou noticed her indecision on what to do and said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to, but if you do it will help us find Masaya sooner." Ichigo looked up quickly "I'll do it!"she exclaimed as she took the pills from Ryou. "Take one after you leave the cafe then start searching for them, bring your pendant as well, you will still need to transform if you have to fight. I'm going to tell the other girls that you have gone to visit some relatives far away."

Ichigo nodded once more before turning and running back up the stairs and out of the cafe. The remaining mews staring as she bolted down the street. Ichigo had ran all the way to the park and was standing behind a tree hoping that nobody would notice her as she took the pill. Silently she opened the bottle and placed one in her hand. _I really wish I had some water right now!_ She thought to herself before placing the pill in her mouth and swallowing.

She stood still as a bright light engulfed her, almost screaming as the light grew brighter she dropped to her knees her head hurting.

Well this is my first fanfic story/chapter ever and I know it probably isn't the best but please no mean reviews. Feel free to say what I need to improve on or what I could do to make the story better in future chapters. Next chapter will be out soon. ^^ -KisshuxIchigo


	2. Deceiving The Enemy

She stood still as a bright light engulfed her, almost screaming as the light grew brighter she dropped to her knees her head hurting.

Ichigo looked up, the pain in her head slowly fading. The light had disappeared and she felt a lot different than usual. She looked down noticing her change in clothes, her cafe uniform had disappeared and in its place was a red mid-length shirt (like the pajama top that mint let her borrow) and a short red skirt. _I feel like a girl version of Kisshu._ Ichigo thought unhappily.

Suddenly she noticed the air ripple around her as Kisshu appeared in front of her. "Ah!" Ichigo exclaimed startled by his sudden appearance. The alien seemed to have just noticed her when he said, "Who are you?" Noting her appearance he said, "You don't exactly look like your on the mew's side."

Ichigo still unsure of how to reply answered,"D-Deep Blue sent me to join you." Kisshu apparently believing her explanation shrugged and reached towards her.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked as he grabbed her arm."I have to take you back to the ship to see if you really were sent by Deep Blue." He said annoyed at her already."Okay." she managed to say before he teleported them to the ship. As they arrived the first thing Ichigo noticed was how big it was and all the hallways and doors leading off into different directions."Stop gaping already and follow me!" He demanded as he started walking through one of the hallways.

After what seemed like forever they arrived at a huge green door. Kisshu just pushed it open ignoring her and walked over to a table where two other people sat. Ichigo followed him to the table while looking around the room, it was filled with computers and controls that she had no idea what they were.

As one of the figures stood up she turned her attention back to the table, as the person stood up she noticed it was Pai, the elder of the three aliens.

Taruto remained sitting staring at the new girl that had arrived. "Who is this?" Pai asked questioningly."This is-..." Kisshu faltered remembering he hadn't asked what her name was yet. "What's your name?" He asked her. _Oh no! I didn't think of a new name! _Ichigo thought as she looked around the room for ideas. She spotted a fire noticing the embers dieing she quickly said, "Ember...Ember is my name." She said hesitantly at first. "Well you don't exactly look like your with the mews." He stated examining her.

"Why'd you bring her here?" He asked directing his attention back to Kisshu. "She said Deep Blue sent her to join us." The green haired alien said. "Okay, she can join our side, but keep a close watch on her for a while until we're sure we can trust her." Pai decided. Taruto who hadn't said a word since she'd been there spoke up asking,"What's that in your hand?" as he pointed to the Mew Pendant she was grasping.

Everybody directing their gaze at her left hand saw the glittering pendant. Ichigo slowly opened her hand to reveal a black pendant with red symbols traced onto it. A moment of silence passed before Ichigo came up with an explanation. "Deep Blue gave me this and said it would help me fight." She explained still wondering how the pendant had changed colors suddenly. "Can you transform with it?" Kisshu asked staring at the glittering object in her hand. "I guess." Ichigo said still trying to play along with her made up story.

"Then hurry up and transform, I have to get back to work." Pai said simply. "Okay..." Ichigo said unsure of what to call out as her mew name. The words suddenly came into her head as she yelled out,"Mew Demon Metamorphosis!" A light surrounded her for the second time that day but this time when the light faded she was in her mew form. She looked down noticing her usual outfit had turned black with red lining, there were small rips and tears along the edge of her dress.

Her cat ears and tail had a dull gray leopard print instead of the usual plain black. Ichigo stood in amazement at her new appearance while the aliens examined her once more. "She is almost like an exact opposite of Mew Ichigo." He said as he sat back down at his computer losing interest in her. "Kisshu, take her to one of the spare rooms." Pai said without looking back up from his computer.

"Okay." Kisshu replied as he started walking out of the room leaving her behind. "Wait on me!" Ichigo exclaimed as she raced to catch up with him.

Kisshu stopped at a black door gesturing for her to go in. Ichigo slowly opened the door unsure of what to expect,when she walked inside the room she was amazed at the size,it was almost twice the size of her room at home, the walls were red with black decorations. A huge bed sat against the wall to her left while a window stood open in front of her. When she turned to her right a mirror,dresser and closet stood on that wall.

Kisshu just leaned against the door frame watching her look around the room. "Well if that's all, Later." Ichigo surprised by the fact that he was still there turned around and said,"Wait!" Kisshu stopped and turned to face her again."What?" he asked irritated. "Am I really going to have to fight the mews?" Ichigo asked not wanting to hurt her friends

"Yes,"The alien said,"But if you hurt Ichigo I will kill you!" He added before walking away.

Ichigo watched for a minute before letting the door swing shut. She turned back to face the mirror because she still hadn't gotten to fully see her new form. She untransformed and looked at her reflection unsure of what to think. Her red shoulder length hair had turned midnight black, and her usually brown eyes had turned a dark shade of red.

She glanced at a clock that was hanging on the wall, it was 11:30. Her pill might wear off any minute so she decided to just go to sleep and take another in the morning.

Well thats the second chapter I know there hasnt been much kisshuxichigo yet but I promise there will be some if not in the next chapter then the one right after that, thanks for reading ^^


End file.
